Secret Love
by Hinata6
Summary: The girl who captured Kakashi Hatake's heart.


A/N: This is for Free Themed contest for the KakaHina community on dA. Also sorry for the horrible summary, hopefully you would like the story better than the summary. x}

-0-0-0-0

Love can be rather complicated at times. There are so many emotions involved with just that one word. From jealously, anger, sadness and happiness the list can go on. For Hinata Hyuuga, she felt sadness and rejection after her confession to Naruto. It had taken the male a year and a half to finally give her a response. Prior to answering her, there was a war going on which she understood as to why he couldn't give her a response right away. After the war, Naruto had pulled Hinata aside telling her that he appreciates the affection she has for him but could not return the feelings because he was already in love with someone.

She cried. She didn't want to cry in front of him but she had and felt pathetic doing so. He had tried to comfort her by attempting to hug her but Hinata didn't allow him to touch her. She merely replied with a big smile on her face saying that she was fine. Since that day she has not spoken to the blonde.

That was nearly six months ago.

Since then, the Hyuuga has tried to preoccupy herself by training and spending time with Kiba and Shino just to get her mind off of Naruto. But unfortunately, when Naruto wanted to make a big announce to everyone he had thrown a party, a party where she had been invited. She didn't want to go but she also didn't want to seem rude so she went to the party.

Everyone came to the party. Hinata had stood awkwardly off to the side when Naruto approached her telling her how happy he was she came. She still remembers the flutter that came to her heart when he told her that only for it all to come crashing down when he announced the engagement of he and Sakura.

She was unable to get herself to stay at the party any longer after that and ran out, ignoring Naruto and Sakura's voice to come back. To this very day, she still regrets running completely making a fool out of herself but during the time she had been so upset and hurt by the news that she couldn't think straight.

That night she ran to the training grounds, the very spot she first had a conversation with Naruto right before his match with Neji. Footsteps were heard coming her way, she had assumed Naruto had chased after her but surprisingly it was Kakashi.

Hinata wasn't expecting him but she was glad he did, because if it weren't for Kakashi Hatake, she would have never let go of Naruto.

That night the two had conversed about many things. It also marked the day she and Kakashi became closer. He began training her and even taking her out for ramen. The two were seen together so much that questions had been raised about the two.

Eventually Hinata found herself falling for the masked jounin. It was wrong. At least it felt wrong to her. How could she go from loving someone her age to someone who not only fifteen years older than her but someone who a teacher? It's a forbidden taboo. But her heart didn't care. Hinata knew that she liked Kakashi more than just a teacher and more than a friend.

But in order to protect her heart from going through heartbreak, she decided it was best not to confess.

Months turned into years and still not a word of her confession to Kakashi.

But then there came the day when Kakashi revealed to her that she has become very special to him. After telling her that, he had proceeded into lowering his mask and surprising her when he kissed her passionately on her lips. Hinata did in fact return the kiss but just as she was returning the kiss Kakashi had pulled away.

He tried to run away but Hinata had held him in his spot asking why he had done that. It was that moment he confessed that he loved her. His very words were:

"_I know it's wrong. I'm so much older than you but the attraction I feel for you have become far much greater than what I have imagined. To be honest…I've held feelings for you quite some years but I didn't want to tell you. But I'm telling you now…I love you, Hinata."_

That's the moment she took the time to confess to him. It also marks the day they began dating.

For a month the couple kept their relationship a secret but Shikamaru had caught the two in a rather romantic moment. Kakashi had to bribe the male not to say anything to anyone. Luckily, Shikamaru had kept his mouth shut and waited for the couple to announce to everyone when they were ready.

When Kakashi informed the Hokage that he has been romantically involved with Hinata, the blond attempted to beat him to death and called him a pervert. If it weren't for Shizune and Yamato holding her back he would have been in the hospital in coma. As for Hinata's generation they found it weird that Hinata has been dating Kakashi of all people.

Threats have been made by Kiba, Shino and Neji.

The girls seemed to be more interested in if Hinata has seen Kakashi's real face.

But it was Naruto who pulled Kakashi aside asking him why he was dating Hinata. He replied simply but saying, _'Because I love her' _but judging from the look in Naruto's eyes…he was jealous and is to this very day.

Sighing softly, the silver haired male narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as he closed his book still waiting for Hinata to come. He has been sitting under the tree for almost an hour now, waiting. Most likely she is probably in a meeting with her clan.

"I'm sorry I'm so late." The meek breathless voice called out.

Kakashi raised his head noticing Hinata standing in front of him hunched over trying to catch her breath. He smiled. "It's okay. There is no need to apologize." The masked male patted the area next to him, hoping she would sit down. Once she sat down he tilted his head to gaze down at her. "Why were you so late?" He asked curiously.

She blushed. "Sakura-chan and Ino-chan were asking me…questions about our relationship."

"Ah, what kind of _questions_?" He smirked.

"I-It's nothing. But before that I was in a clan meeting. My father is thinking about honoring me in becoming the heir once more due to my growth in skill." She smiled warmly.

"That's good. I'm proud of you, Hinata." He placed his book back into his waist pouch. Kakashi gently placed his hand on top of hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You know, we've been together for quite some time now. It'll be going on three years soon. It was a bit difficult for me at first because…let's face it I like to keep my distance between myself and others. But meeting you changed that. I can finally say that I…I love someone and that someone is you."

Hinata smiled lovingly up at him. "Kakashi, I love you too."

He lowered his mask with his other hand, leaning forward to capture her lips with his own. Her soft delicate lips also put a flutter in his heart. She always tasted so sweet. It must the lip gloss she wears. Kakashi Hatake hated sweets but she is the only exception. Pulling away from her, he stared into her bright lavender eyes. He felt so lucky to have her in his life.

She's the light of his life and always will be, especially after tonight. The night he has been waiting for…to ask Hinata Hyuuga to marry him.


End file.
